


Just a Bit Extra

by Sami_Fire



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Body Image, Body Positive, Chubby Lio, Gen, M/M, Photo Shoots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami_Fire/pseuds/Sami_Fire
Summary: Like it or not, Lio has gained some weight since he moved in with Galo. He fishes around for opinions on his current state. When he sees Lio, Gueira comes up with the idea for a body positive pinup photo shoot. The idea gains traction until there ends up being a cadre of former Burnish who want to support their boss, and the photo shoot leads to a photo book dedicated to the Burnish who are recovering from their lives on the run. Lio learns to cope with his insecurities and accept the changes he has encountered.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	1. Self-Imaging

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I'm back on my BS.
> 
> I was talking to some folks about the idea of Lio getting a bit chubby, and I was surprised that there was a positive response to it (I was nervous about how it would be received). So, basically, I got enabled into running this little writing experiment. I thought the idea of a pinup photoshoot (coming later) would be cute, so I thought I'd add that in as well. Stay tuned!

Lean times had ended for Lio Fotia.

Recovery from the Burnish lifestyle had taken time and gentle coaxing. Unlearning the habits needed for survival was difficult, whether it was stashing food for when he was supposedly truly hungry or relying on the edge of hunger to keep him alert. Galo had supported him through the whole process, insisting that it was time he enjoy some proper meals after the deprivation of his prior life. Slowly but surely, he regained luster that he barely realized he was missing until it came back. Proper nutrition did wonders for his skin and hair, leaving him to wonder what other damage his time on the run had done to his body.

The obvious sticking point was that, after all was said and done, Lio was maybe a little too skinny. His already petite build did not help matters. He remembered Galo scrutinizing him one day at home, shaking his head and going on about how worried he was about Lio’s condition. At the time, he’d brushed the concern off, but Galo made it very clear that he was going to put some meat on those bones and ostensibly nurse him back to health. It hadn’t even occurred to Lio that he might be unhealthy; as long as he was alive, he considered the end of the day a success.

Under Galo’s care, Lio re-learned what it meant to focus on his own health instead of that of everyone around him. He picked up a fondness for sweets when he could get them, which he was surprised to find was more often than not. It seemed all he had to do was bat his eyelashes at Galo and he’d get a treat. While he initially held a great deal of resistance to the idea of being “spoiled” in such a fashion, it slowly gave way to an appreciation for what was now available to him. Perhaps, in a perverse way (or one he considered perverse anyway), he’d come to enjoy letting Galo spoil him. That enjoyment extended to more than just food after a while, and he went through a phase where it seemed he was catching up on all the pleasure he’d missed over the years.

After one episode of stuffing his face, Lio decided to take stock of how many scattered snacks he’d eaten throughout the day, and the result made him feel just about as green as his hair. There was no way that quantity of food was healthy, regardless of whatever was eaten (there was some fruit in the mix, he checked). The shock and shame drove his honeymoon phase of sensual delights to a screeching halt, particularly as counting the snack wrappers around him made way for deeper reflections. He used to be the leader of the Mad Burnish, lean and mean and perpetually poised to strike, and how he’d become such a glutton mystified him.

Further reflection led to a realization that hurt him to the core. He had filled out a little when Galo started feeding him properly (more accurately, after he let Galo start feeding him properly), and that seemed fine to him. The changes to his body were a reasonable compromise for healing, he figured. Now, however, he looked over the arc of his belly and felt ill all over again. He was running out of room on his small frame to “heal,” and the weight he’d gained over time seemed to have become more prominent. The changes were still very subtle, but they seemed to stand out to him, as though his body could judge him for making poor choices.

After the shock, Lio stared sullenly into space as he sat at the kitchen table, one hand resting on his stomach and the other cupping his chin. He felt keenly glad in this moment that Galo’s shirts were so big on him, and it wasn’t just because the “boyfriend shirt” look was charming and comfortable. The bagginess of the shirts hid the changes his body had been going through well enough.

Grumbling, he scratched his stomach, and he felt a pang of anxiety shoot through him as he did. He figured that he had put on a little extra weight all around, but the extra at his belly vexed him the most. If anyone saw that, it would be a dead giveaway that the former Mad Burnish leader had let himself go for a little too long. He fully expected to be mocked for allowing his condition to slip in such a fashion.

Galo interrupted the depressing reverie by coming home from work. Entering with his usual cheer, he called out a boisterous “I’m home!” as he plopped his belongings down.

Unsure of whether to show his distress or pretend that everything was normal, Lio settled for a bland “Welcome home” in greeting.

Even upon just coming home, Galo had a habit of being perceptive when it came to Lio’s ebbs and flows. The greeting was not enough to shake him from realizing that something was wrong. “What’s up? You look like you’re about to cry.”

“What do you mean? I’m…” The word “fine” caught in Lio’s throat, and he struggled to find words to replace it. “I’m thinking.”

“Oh boy.” Galo sat down at the table across from Lio, his face serious. “When you say you’re ‘thinking’ like that, it’s never about anything happy. What’s going on?”

Lio shook his head and rested his hands on the table. “I think you would have noticed what’s ‘going on’ at this point.”

“No?” Galo wracked his brain in an attempt to figure out what he was supposed to notice, then settled for being direct. “C’mon, Lio, being all secretive doesn’t suit you. I mean, it does, but not right now.”

“What if it’s something that I don’t feel comfortable with talking about?” Lio averted his gaze, staring at some point off to Galo’s right.

“Then I won’t push it, but I don’t want you being miserable all day because you think you can’t tell me something.” Galo got out of the chair and made his way to the cabinets to look for some sort of cooking implement. “Guess I’ll get dinner started for us, then.”

Galo’s choice of words caused something to click into place in Lio’s mind. Every piece of his relationship with Galo was based off trust: trust that they would keep each other safe, happy, and healthy. If his problem was as obvious as he thought, then there was no point in dancing around it. “Wait,” he said, raising one hand to halt his partner’s advance.

“Huh? What is it?” Galo set a pan down on the counter before putting his attention on Lio. “Did you decide to tell me what’s bothering you?”

“Yes, but I really am surprised that you haven’t noticed, or at least are pretending not to.” Lio sighed, looked down, then looked back up at Galo. “I’ve gotten fat. It made sense at first, when I finally was able to let myself eat regular meals, but now…” He trailed off, his face warming with shame.

“Lio, don’t do this to yourself,” Galo said, abandoning the counter to lean over the table by where Lio was sitting. “I doubt it’s as bad as you think it is.”

“What makes you so sure?” Lio clenched his fists around the edges of his shirt to release some anxious tension.

“Because I’ve seen you naked a lot?” Galo tilted his head, already scrutinizing Lio to evaluate his status.

“Oh. Right.” Lio’s eyes narrowed, and he clutched the edges of his shirt tighter. “Fine. So you don’t think there’s a problem. But what about everyone else? I can only hide it for so long. Everyone will notice what’s happened soon enough.”

“‘Hide it?’ What’s there to hide?” Lio’s sharp look urged Galo to put two and two together. “Is this why you’ve been wearing my shirts so much?”

“Yes, O Dense One,” Lio grumbled, rolling his eyes. “How can you ask what there is to hide, especially right after you mention you’ve seen me naked? I’m very obviously… thicker… than when I first moved in.”

“I love how you can be a drama queen and insult me in the same breath,” Galo muttered. “Fine. How about this? I’ll give you a look over, and I’ll give you an unbiased opinion on how you look as the local musclehead. Deal?”

Lio’s eyes went wide, and he yanked on the bottom of his shirt out of embarrassment. “You’re going to examine me here in the middle of the kitchen?”

“I could do it in the living room,” Galo offered. “If it really makes you that uncomfortable right now, I won’t make you do it.”

Lio swallowed nervously and stood up with a great deal of hesitation. “No… maybe it’s important that you see this for what it is.” He turned so that his back was facing Galo and finally released his death grip on his shirt. “Just go ahead.”

“Alright.” Galo knew that this was a serious matter for Lio, and he made sure to remove his shirt with the proper gravitas. Said gravitas was promptly set aside when he threw Lio’s shirt into a random corner of the kitchen, but at least he didn’t plan to make any jokes. “Pants off, too. I need to see everything. And I’m going to have to touch you and pinch you a bit, so brace yourself.”

Growling in frustration, Lio positioned his arms to cover his belly (even if Galo couldn’t see it from the back). “This isn’t sexy, by the way,” he grunted as he slowly removed his sweatpants. At least they didn’t seem to cling to him like the rest of his clothes did at this point.

“Did I say anything that made it sound like it would be?” Galo huffed and held his hands about an inch away from Lio’s back. “Get ready.” When he placed his hands down, he felt his partner shudder, and as bad as he felt about it, he knew he had to continue the examination. Carefully, he stroked along Lio’s back and sides, feeling for any creases or folds that he wasn’t letting himself see. As he did, he tried not to let himself sink into admiring how soft and smooth Lio’s skin was, or to let the urge to hold him close and relentlessly comfort him take over. This was a procedure, and he had to be unbiased.

“Do you see it yet?” Lio’s voice shook as he spoke. He was unsure what he wanted to hear come out of Galo’s mouth, and that only ramped up his anxiety more.

“Hmm.” Galo hit one spot along Lio’s side that felt as though it might be preparing to crease at some point but wasn’t there yet. “Maybe… turn around for a sec.” Lio did so after an audible nervous gulp, still holding his arms in front of his stomach. “Gotta move these, sorry.” Galo nudged Lio’s arms out of the way and gave another thoughtful hum as he studied his smaller partner. The problem with this judgement call was not so much his biases so much as that anyone would look chubby relative to how skinny Lio was when he started out. As it stood, the case was very much a borderline one. Yes, Lio was indeed thicker than when he moved in, but Galo wouldn’t call him fat by any means.

“You see it now, don’t you,” Lio said as he moved his arms back in front of his stomach. “I can tell just by looking at you.”

“No, not really,” Galo muttered, still scrutinizing his partner for any detail that would allow him to make a call in one direction or another. “You don’t even really register as chubby to me.” At that moment, he remembered a minor detail that, while not a decisive strike against Lio’s condition, was adequate as a red flag. “But there is one thing. There’s been a lot of snack wrappers in the trash lately. That tells me you’ve been hitting the sweets. That’s okay, they’re there for you, but if you’re really that concerned, maybe you should dial it back a bit?”

Lio didn’t want the call out to sting, but it did all the same. He averted his gaze as his face reddened. “Yeah, maybe.” The urges and cravings for sweet things seemed to beat at the bars of his brain, as though to tell him that now he would probably eat more out of spite. The mental sensation was profoundly irritating.

“I can’t help but get the feeling that you wanted me to tell you you were fat just so you’d feel like you were right.” Sighing, Galo pulled Lio into a warm hug. “It was hard for you to adjust, I know, and it probably still is. Just use your head and you’ll be fine.”

“Maybe,” Lio repeated, enjoying the embrace as much as he wanted to hate the fact that Galo could turn him into emotionally melty goo with ease. “But who are you to tell me to use my head?”

“Galo Thymos,” the firefighter said with a chuckle.

“Of course.” Lio gave a very small and very brief smile before a realization crept on him from some dark corner of his mind. “The others, though… if they see me like this, they might think I’ve let myself go. It’ll destroy their perception of me as the capable leader.”

Galo gently stroked the back of Lio’s head to keep him calm. “You’re so focused on how others will see you... Have you even talked to the others recently? They might be going through the same thing.”

“No, I suppose I haven’t. With the cold weather, I’ve mostly been staying in on my days off… and eating, apparently.” It was Lio’s turn to sigh and grumble under his breath about how much he hated the cold.

“Preparing for hibernation, are we?” Galo knew the quip wasn’t going to be well received, but he was glad that all he got was a sharp look. “Anyway, I think we can start there,” he added, rocking Lio a little in his arms, determined to convey as much support and affection as he could possibly pour out. “We don’t even have to go out. It’s nice that Gueira and Meis are in the same building, right? I’m sure they miss their Boss.”

"They're the ones I'm worried about seeing the most," Lio said. "Meis is very perceptive and quick to draw accurate conclusions. Gueira doesn’t know when to keep his mouth shut, so if there’s a problem, he’ll call me on it."

"You’re not wrong, but I don't think they'll give up on you that easily." Galo hit upon something important at this point. "Besides, if you don't go out and see how everyone else is doing, you might get stuck in a cycle where you keep beating yourself up about this and the problem gets worse."

“You’re not wrong,” Lio echoed. “Fine. After work tomorrow, I’ll go see them.”

“Sounds like a plan!” Galo gave Lio a squeeze and let him go. “C’mon, I’ll make you a good dinner tonight. I can’t wait to hear those cute noises you make when you eat my cooking!”

“I-” Lio would have given a flustered objection, but he knew that it wouldn’t be worth it. “Fine. I look forward to it.”

“Of course you do!” Lauging, Galo gave Lio a pat on the shoulder and went off to gather ingredients for the night’s meal.

As Lio watched Galo flit around the kitchen, his hand strayed to his stomach once more. He couldn’t shake the feeling that Galo was unable to truly put away his biases. While he knew Galo would never lie to him to make him feel good, especially not on a subject like this, he knew that Galo could easily be blinded by love. The fact that he had to go to work tomorrow gave him an idea on who he could consult for a second opinion, and that settled his mind slightly.

He could eat well for one more night.


	2. Second Opinions

Lio sat at a table in the break room in the Burning Rescue headquarters, ignoring his growling stomach as he drummed his fingers on the table and waited for someone. There was a perfectly good sandwich waiting for him in the fridge, but he had his reasons for putting his lunch off. Galo would undoubtedly have words for him about not eating when he was hungry, but he was used to those reprimands by now. It wasn’t as if he planned to completely ignore the sandwich, anyway. He’d just eat it later.

Aina entered the break room and greeted Lio with a smile and a wave. “Hey, Lio. Isn’t it your lunch right about now?”

Lio nodded. “Yes, but I was looking for you. There’s something I’d like to discuss with you privately.”

“What is it?” Aina asked, tilting her head. “Is Galo picking up weird habits again or something?”

“No weirder than usual,” Lio said with a chuckle as he thought about his partner’s tendency to pretend any pole-like object in the house was a matoi. “This is… well, it’s about me, and I need an unbiased opinion. I figured you would be the best one for the job.”

“Huh, really? Remi would be good to ask, too. He doesn’t sugarcoat anything.” Aina approached the table to focus on Lio.

“You’ve seen more of me than Remi has, and I’d really rather not make this something that ends up involving the entire squad.” Despite himself, Lio shuddered at the thought. “I don’t want Lucia coming at me with calipers.”

“Why would she- you know what, she never needs a reason.” Aina scratched her head by her ponytail. “So, what do you need an opinion on?”

Lio sucked in a breath and began to unzip his Burning Rescue jacket. “My body. Galo can’t be impartial about it, but I trust you to have enough sense to tell me the truth.”

“What?!” Aina screwed up her face. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means what I said. I need you to take a good look at me and tell me what you think.” Lio realized why Aina was making such a weird face at him. “You should know better than to think there’s anything sexual about this.”

“Oh.” Feeling downright silly for questioning Lio’s motives like that, Aina watched Lio grab the hem of his oversized shirt. “So this is one of those ‘do these pants make my butt look big’ situations?”

“Not quite,” Lio said with a chuckle as he laid the jacket on his chair. “It’s less loaded than that. I really just need your honest opinion on my condition.”

“Wearing Galo’s shirts again?” Aina gave Lio a critical look, then sighed and let him proceed. The demand was strange, but not unreasonable, and it was actually rather flattering that he thought her opinion on the subject mattered. “Okay. Show me.”

Lio felt his breath catch in his chest as anxiety shot through him. However, he was already too far into the situation to chicken out now. Taking a deep breath, he pulled his shirt off, reflexively squeezing it to get his stress out before he set it aside. A tense few seconds passed. “Well?”

“Hold on a second, I’m looking.” Just from a glance, Aina had a feeling she understood why Lio was hiding under Galo’s shirt. He was visibly thicker all around than he’d been before. Granted, considering how skinny he had been before, any extra weight at all would have made him look thicker, but even she could tell that he was starting to run out of room on his frame. Cautiously, she reached forward. “Can I touch you, or is that too much?”

Swallowing nervously, Lio nodded. “Do what you need to do.” When Aina did touch his stomach, he jerked away on reflex. “Sorry, your hands are kind of cold,” he muttered, averting his gaze as his face went completely red.

“Sorry.” Seeing Lio jump away like Vinny when the mouse sensed trouble hurt a bit. This instance had to be the only time where Aina had ever seen Lio so insecure. She couldn’t help but feel for the poor guy, and she figured that however nervous he looked on the outside, it had to magnified so much more in the inside. “Do you want to keep going?”

“Yes.” Lio clenched and unclenched his fists, determined to occupy his hands to keep them from shaking.

Aina gently prodded the region she had targeted before, confirming for her that Lio was in fact getting a bit of a belly. “Um… turn around? Just for a second.” Lio did so, and she found her attention going to his pants. His tendency to wear skinny jean-like pants made it clear that the fit was a bit different, a bit tighter around the thighs and rear. Still, as damning as the individual symptoms were, Aina hesitated to call Lio fat. As she saw it, “fat” implied that he’d sailed well beyond proper bounds, and while he was getting somewhat chubby, the problem wasn’t quite out of hand.

It was at that point that Aina noticed Lio’s trembling hands and hitching breaths and made an executive decision. “I’m stopping here. I can tell this is killing you.”

“Ah.” Lio’s trembling escalated into a full body shudder, and he grabbed his shirt and threw it back on with a quickness before turning around. “How bad it is it? Just tell me.”

Aina pursed her lips as she tried to choose her words carefully. “It’s not bad-bad, but it’s kind of obvious that you’re running out of room before you start having problems.”

Lio grabbed his jacket so that he’d have pockets to jam his hands into to hide the fact that he was having full-on anxiety tremors. “I see. I… haven’t needed to get new pants yet, but I suppose it’s getting there.”

“It’s not too late. At least we caught it before things got too out of hand.” Aina’s heart was breaking for Lio, who was looking more miserable by the second. “Look, don’t think that Galo lied to you. Just like you said, he has trouble being unbiased when it comes to you, even when he’s trying.”

“Mm-hm.” Lio’s gaze became distant as he unfocused and sank into his own thoughts. Even if his state wasn’t “bad-bad,” the diagnosis was concerning. He undoubtedly looked like a fool now, allowing himself to literally go soft in peaceful times. If he could choose a time to die of shame and embarrassment, now would be a good time.

A distinct rumble cut through the space. “What was that?” Aina asked.

Lio smiled sheepishly even as his mood clouded over on the inside. “A side effect of being a Burnish where we make volcano noises?” he jokingly suggested.

Aina just waved Lio off. “Go eat your lunch. Skipping meals doesn’t do much for you in the long run, and if you wait too long, you’ll have to eat too fast and that’ll mess up your stomach.”

“I know that.” Lio’s smile dimmed, thinning out. “Thank you, Dr. Ardebit.”

That made Aina despite herself. “That’s my sister, you goof!”

“The point still stands. Thank you.”

Once Aina had gone on her way, Lio scuttled to the bathroom to wash his face and let his misery leak out. He couldn’t help it; the shame weighed down his mind so heavily that, whether he wanted to or not, he was crying. He choked back a sob and prayed up and down that no one had heard, because the last thing he wanted was to keep beating the dead horse of his weight. The tears felt hot enough that he wondered if it was possible for them to start steaming. None of this happening was anyone’s fault but his own. He couldn’t blame Galo for being gentle or Aina for telling the truth. All he could blame was his own reckless overindulgences.

The bathroom door opened, and Lio nearly rocketed into the ceiling when he saw that Galo had entered. Galo’s face was stern, yet clearly concerned. “Aina told me everything,” he said.

“A-about what?” Lio stammered as he rubbed at a damp spot on his face.

“About your ‘discussion.’ I can understand you not thinking what I said was entirely right, and Aina’s as good a choice for a second opinion as any, but you’ve got to stop putting yourself through the wringer like this.” Galo approached, his arms folded. “It doesn’t matter whether you’re fat or thin. We all still care about you. Maybe if you eased up on yourself, you’d see that.”

Lio gave a soft “hmph” and looked away. “What does it matter? This isn’t healthy. It’s going to end up a problem.”

“Oh, geez, what’d I say about easing up on yourself?” Galo grabbed up Lio in a tight hug. “We can fix this. I’ll keep an eye on what you eat, and I’ll start pushing you to work out a bit more. And don’t give me that ‘it’ll be so embarrassing to work out around all the buff people’ excuse, because I’m one of them, and you’re not embarrassed to be around me, right?”

“But it will be embarrassing, whether you’re there or not,” Lio whined, struggling a little in the embrace. “I can’t let people see what’s happened to me.”

“Just because you said that, I’m making you see Gueira and Meis after work today. I’ll lock you out of the apartment till you go see them. If they give you flack, okay, you’ll be right. If not, then I’m right.” Galo took the cue and released Lio. “Deal?”

“Since you’re being so pushy about it, fine. Deal.” Lio sniffed and scratched his chin. “Don’t be surprised if I come home ready to burn the apartment down.”

“We’ll get there when we get there. Until then, let’s just try and get through today, alright?” Galo leaned forward to plant a quick kiss on Lio’s forehead. “Hang in there. Love you.”

Those final two words sent Lio trembling all over again even as Galo made his exit. Galo really must have loved him to continue supporting him in this state. He touched the spot on his forehead where he’d been kissed, then touched his lips, a remote transference. Somehow, his partner always knew how to wash away his insecurities. Perhaps seeing Gueira and Meis wouldn’t be so bad. If Galo still loved and respected him, they might, too.

* * *

Lio knocked on Gueira and Meis’s apartment door, and Gueira’s voice rang out from inside. “Coming!”

Gueira opened the door, grinning broadly. “Hey, Boss! It’s been forever! How’ve you been, man? Come on in!”

Lio couldn’t help but smile at Gueira’s contagious enthusiasm, and he looked over to see Meis waving for him to come in from behind him. He walked in, took off his jacket, and searched his mind for a proper segue.

Fortunately, Meis provided one. “It’s good to see you again. You look good, like you’ve been taking care of yourself without us bugging you to do it.”

“Really?” Lio awkwardly scratched the back of his head. “You think I look good?”

“Yeah!” Gueira cut in as he circled around to Lio’s front. “You’ve got color to your face and you don’t look like a stiff breeze will blow you over anymore. That’s good!”

“Heh, well… it would certainly take more than a stiff breeze now. Doesn’t anything look off to you at all? Maybe you can’t see it under the shirt, but…” Lio sighed and began pulling his shirt off again.

“Oh boy, Boss is putting on a show for us!” Gueira quipped, only for Meis to elbow him hard enough to make him yelp. “The hell, man, do you sharpen your elbows or something?”

Meis ignored Gueira and leaned forward, his expression skeptical. “What am I supposed to be looking at?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Lio couldn’t believe he needed to spell the problem out for the people who’d seen him at his thinnest. “I’ve gotten fat. I asked Galo what he thought, and he didn’t think there was a problem, but then I asked Aina for a second opinion, and… well. It’s a miracle I haven’t needed to get new pants yet.”

“So?” Meis shrugged. “You caught it, you can fix it, and I still think you look better this way.”

“Pff, Aina said that? Girls have weird opinions on who’s fat and who isn’t anyway.” Gueira waved dismissively at Lio. “Meis is right. You look more comfortable now, like you finally quit arguing with your body and just decided to let yourself relax.”

“Comfortable?” Lio scoffed as he put his shirt back on. “Maybe too comfortable.”

“You sound like you’re trying to bait us into agreeing with you. Do you really expect either of us to say…” Meis shot Gueira a lopsided grin as he put on a very precise imitation of the other man’s voice and inflection. “Yeah, Boss, you look like an absolute chonker, you’re banned from enjoying yourself forever!”

“The fuck, I don’t talk like that!” Gueira advanced on Meis to playfully shove him, only to get shoved back first. “You and those damn reflexes.”

Lio couldn’t help but laugh at his former generals’ antics. “I missed this. Thank you, you two.” Tugging on the edge of his shirt, he added, “But do you really think it’s not that bad? I’m getting mixed messages everywhere.”

“I mean, it’s up to you what you decide to do with yourself, but we’re just happy that you’re doing well,” Gueira said. “Besides, I think we can safely say this thing happened to all of us after we started eating properly again.”

That last sentence caught Lio’s attention. “Really? You’ve put on weight, too?” He tilted his head to try and figure out where the weight supposedly was on Gueira. “Even Meis?”

“What kind of question is that? Yes, even me.” Meis rolled his eyes and gave Gueira a gentle shove that made him whine and shove back. “You’re in good company.”

“Seriously! We both kind of freaked out when we looked in the mirror at some point, but we’re okay. You’re okay, too.” Gueira reached over and patted Lio on the shoulder to reassure him.  


“I’m glad,” Lio said, giving a small smile. “Thank you.”

Suddenly, Gueira announced, “Wait a sec, I’ve got an idea!” He reached over to the nearby coffee table, pulled a book out of the middle of the stack, and thrust it at Lio. The cover was a panoramic shot of a large group of women of various body types posed behind a banner that displayed the book’s title: “Body of Work: a Body Positive Photobook.”

“Why do you have that?” Meis asked, shaking his head as though he wasn’t sure if he wanted an answer.

“Because I wanted to support cute girls being cute?” Gueira’s face fell as he watched Lio and Meis roll their eyes simultaneously. “What? What could possibly be wrong with that?!”

“Nothing, but I would have liked some warning before you pulled out a full book of pinups,” Meis said.

“I would have, too,” Lio muttered, alternating between sneaking peeks at the girls on the cover (he was curious, right) and averting his gaze. “What does your idea have to do with this?”

“I was thinking, maybe you should do something like this, Boss. It doesn’t have to be anything big, just a photo shoot where you show yourself off a bit. The photographers will tell you how to pose so you look good!” Gueira grinned devilishly, chaotic energy wafting off him.

Lio stared at Gueira, scrunched up his face, and put the photo book back on the table. “Why on earth would I want to do that?”

“Because it’ll make you feel sexy,” Gueira suggested as though the conclusion was the most natural one in the world. “I’m sure Galo will appreciate it, too!”

“Your mind works in mysterious ways as always,” Meis said with a sigh. “Though I don’t disagree with the principle of the thing. You sound like you could use a confidence boost. If it helps, Gueira and I could join in?”

Gueira’s reaction was nearly instantaneous. “Oh, yeah! I’d definitely be down for that! The top three Burnish, looking absolutely smokin’? I’m so in!”

“I…” Lio’s smile faltered briefly. “I’ll think about it.” The idea of showing his body off at all felt like a bad joke, but if Gueira and Meis wanted in on such a joke, he wouldn’t deny them the opportunity. With those two, he might even have a little fun. He wasn’t extremely opposed to it, but he knew he was going to need some firm but gentle coaxing if they decided to go through with a photo shoot.

* * *

When Lio came home, the door was unlocked. Galo must have decided that he went to do what he’d been told. “I’m home,” he called into the apartment.

“Hey, welcome home!” Galo called back. “Come to the living room. I’ve got something I wanna show you.”

Letting his curiosity get the better of him, Lio followed Galo’s instructions and found him hunched over an old scrapbook on the courch. “What is it?”

“Just come look!” Galo gestured for Lio to come closer.

So Lio sat at Galo’s side, looking at was ostensibly a scrapbook of his childhood pictures. “Oh, pictures of you?” There was one other person who kept appearing in the photos. “...And Kray.”

“Look, I’m not sure I’m at the point where I feel like scribbling his face out, okay?” Galo gave a huffy sigh and flipped over a few pages. “Anyway, take a look around here. I’m going to play your game right back at you: do you notice anything weird in these photos?”

Lio squinted as he studied the photos of young Galo. Apparently, his running around shirtless was far from a recent development. Some of the highlights included Galo caught mid-run, him posing proudly next to a large fish, and a trick shot where he could have either been against a wall or on the ground. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to be looking for,” Lio muttered. “Give me a hint?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Galo retorted. “Told you I was going to play your game right back at you!”

“Okay, I get it, I’ve been dramatic and obnoxious,” Lio said as he rolled his eyes. “Just tell me already.”

“Well, it’s really obvious in this one,” Galo said, pointing to the trick shot photo. “Right before puberty came along and straightened me out, I chunked up a bit. It happens to a lot of kids around that time, you know?”

“Oh, I see.” Now that Galo had pointed it out, Lio could see that younger Galo had a bit of awkward pre-puberty chubbiness. “Why are you showing me this?”

“Why do you think? I’m doing this to show solidarity, silly.” Galo gave Lio a teasing nudge to his head. “We can’t all be models all the time.”

“Solidarity, huh…” Lio mulled the notion over, and it finally sank in how everyone was throwing their love and support at him, even as he carried on and put himself down. “Galo, I have a question for you.”

“Yeah? What is it?” Galo kept his full attention on Lio, ready for whatever he was going to say next.

“Would you be opposed to me doing a photoshoot where I show off a little? Not completely nude, but…” Lio let that idea trail off before switching gears. “Gueira and Meis offered to jump in and support me, speaking of solidarity.” He had a feeling that he didn’t need to ask permission, but if Galo had any objections, they would be important to hear.

Of course, he didn’t. “A professional photoshoot, with you all made up and posed and all that? Why would I be opposed to that? I think it’ll make you feel good to see yourself in a different light.” Galo nodded as he pictured the photoshoot in his head, then added with a wink, “I want to see how the photos come out, too.”

“Of course you do,” Lio replied with a dry chuckle. “I can’t promise they’ll be incredibly sexy while I’m like this, but it seems you know what you’re signing up for.”

“Oh, knock it off with the ‘while I’m like this.’ You’re sexy as long as you’re you.” Galo put one arm around Lio and pulled him close. “I’ll help you set up the appointment with the photo people. I’ll keep Gueira and Meis in the loop, too.”

“You flatter me.” Lio leaned into Galo’s side, taking in what warmth he could. “I appreciate the help.”

“My help is always here when you want it, and even when you don’t.” Galo leaned over and pressed a kiss to Lio’s cheek. “Still love you.”

Lio stared into Galo’s eyes, a mischievous smirk forming on his face. “You can do better than that.” He adjusted his position so that he could reach up and pull Galo in for a real kiss on the lips, and he kept their lips locked for a good few seconds. When they parted, he uttered a soft, “I love you too.”

Galo’s look of mischief mirrored his partner’s. “Feeling sexy again?” He reached over and closed the old scrapbook.

“Maybe a little.” Lio’s gaze shifted to a nearby clock. “We could play a bit before dinner. Best to do it before I eat again, don’t you think?”

“I’m not gonna say no to a good time,” Galo said, leaning back and gesturing for Lio to come closer. “Come and get it!”

Lio let himself slip into the romantic interlude, craving his partner’s affection more than any sweet he could eat. For a time, he didn’t care how he looked or what shape he was in, even if Galo’s hands strayed to what he considered problem areas. All he wanted was love, a pure, secure love that meant he was supported, safe, and wanted as he was. This love was love he could devour endlessly and still feel satisfied at the end, one that slaked his thirst and eased his pains.

He would still eat well tonight.


	3. Photoshop Not Included

Lio sat in a dressing room in the back of the photo studio, practically hiding in one of Galo’s bathrobes as he waited for Gueira and Meis to arrive.

“Is it comfy in there?” Galo asked, patting Lio on the back to try and coax him out of his fluffy shell.

“Yes.” Lio adjusted his position so that he was very much cocooned in the robe. “I’m not taking this off until I absolutely have to.”

Galo wanted to provide a counterpoint, but before he could, Meis entered the dressing room, looking unsettled. He approached the duo with quick strides. “Boss, I need to tell you something.”

Lio felt the color drain from his face. Meis only became this frenetic when there was a potential problem on the horizon. “What is it?”

Meis sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Gueira brought you a surprise. He couldn’t keep his mouth shut, so…”

“What do those things have to do with each other?” The formal, commanding edge was beginning to slip back into Lio’s voice after a long absence. Galo reached down to offer him a hand to squeeze if he needed it, but it wasn’t taken.

“Maybe you should just come outside and see for yourself,” Meis said, gesturing for Lio to come with him.

Lio looked to Galo for reassurance, but didn’t let him say anything before he got up. “I’ll be right back. I have to see what Gueira’s gotten himself into.”

“Good luck out there,” Galo said when he watched Lio go.

The range of voices hit Lio’s ears first. There were assorted men and women up ahead, and he heard Gueira laugh about something. He let Meis lead him along, even as he had half a mind to retreat back into the dressing room. Once the door into the main studio opened, he thought his heart was going to stop.

“Hey, Boss!” Gueira greeted Lio cheerfully, and so did the small crowd of people behind him, all echoing various forms of “Boss” back at him.

Lio opened his mouth, then shut it, speechless. He recognized a good few of the faces in the crowd: former Mad Burnish members. His worst nightmare was slowly coming into form before his eyes. With shaking hands, he pulled his robe absolutely closed and took a step back.

“Everything all right?” Gueira asked, his cocky grin faltering as it occurred to him that he might have made a blunder.

Lio shook his head, then darted back through the door to the back of the studio. He knew that Gueira and Meis were pursuing him with an explanation, but he didn’t want it. He wanted to be away from the people whose image of him was about to be destroyed, the ones who would be most likely to mock him.

Galo was ready to receive Lio long before he entered the dressing room. “What happened? What did he do?”

“There’s- he-” Lio stammered in broken indignation. “There’s _people_ out there, Galo. My people. I’m not ready for them.”

“Gueira brought other Burnish?” Galo asked, only to have his question confirmed by Gueira blasting through the door and rapid-firing apologies.

“Boss, I’m sorry! I told some of the guys about this thing we’re doing, and they wanted to show up to support you, and-”

“Shut up,” Lio hissed, his anxiety converting to anger. “This was supposed to be a small, intimate affair. This was supposed to be _private_. How dare you invite everyone to come see me at a time like this?”

Gueira swallowed nervously, increasingly aware that he may have fouled up big time. “Uh, well, you see, one of the girls had an idea, and I think it’s a really good one. How about everyone joins in on the photo shoot, and we make a photo book for the Burnish? For the Burnish, by the Burnish, profits go to relief funds for those still struggling?”

“What? I’m not paying for that. Galo’s not paying for that. This is not happening right now.” Lio sucked in a breath and massaged his forehead.

“They brought their own money for the project, I promise!” Gueira yelped, getting desperate.

“I’ll go back out and tell them to leave,” Meis said as he took a step back towards the door.

“Wait a second,” Galo cut in, making all three former Burnish jump. “Lio, I get that you’re probably really freaked out about all the people, but I don’t think that idea is so bad. Think of it this way: if you go through with letting everyone in on the project, you’re going to show the other Burnish that it’s okay to settle down and live a regular life. You’ll be setting a great example. Also, if the profits go to reparations and relief funds, isn’t that a good thing?”

“Yeah, see, Galo gets it,” Gueira said, his whole expression looking a bit askew. “We’re not the only ones who had trouble getting back into regular life with everyone else. We’ve got ladies who jump when they hear sirens, men who’re always ready to fight or flee, kids acting out in school because they’re scared… we’ve gotta show them it’s okay. Those days are behind us. Right?”

Meis nodded and shot Gueira a pointed look. “It’s a good idea, but if you still want to keep everything private, I won’t let anyone pressure you.”

Lio pursed his lips and mulled the points over. “It does sound like a good idea with a lot of potential, but I think you can understand my anxiety. I’m not sure I can go in front of all those people looking this… sloppy.”

“You’re not sloppy,” Galo said, folding his arms. “You’ve healed over time, and so has everyone else. If anyone tries to give you flack about how they think you look, we’ll set ‘em straight. I’m starting to think that this might be something you need to do, not just for the Burnish, but for yourself.”

“I did say you could use the confidence boost,” Meis added. “Maybe, one more time, you’ll be our leader, and you’ll show us it’s okay to enjoy a life of peace.”

“When you all put it that way…” Lio fidgeted with the edges of his robe and gave a small, tight smile. “I might go ahead with it, on the condition that we all demonstrate the results of peace together.”

“Oh, absolutely!” Gueira lit up once more, practically bouncing in place. “We’re not gonna let you show off all by yourself. We’re totally in this together!”

“Sounds like you’re all coming together on this.” Galo patted Lio on the back and gave him a teasing nudge forward. “Go out there and show ‘em what you’ve got!”

“Okay,” Lio said after a small hesitation. “Let’s go out there and get everyone in position.”

The top three former Burnish exited to the main photoshoot everywhere, and a low rumble of applause and cheers went through the crowd. “Hey, Eos, where are you? The photo book is on! Your idea made it!” Gueira called out. One particular girl in the crowd cheered extra-loud.

“Everyone,” Lio called out, and the group immediately snapped to attention. “We have an important duty today. We need to show our brothers and sisters who still struggle with the recovery process that the world is a safer place now. They can allow themselves to heal and enjoy the peace we fought for. Don’t forget that.”

“That’s our Boss!” Gueira shouted with an emphatic fist pump. “C’mon, everyone, we’ll work out the red tape with the photographers. The rest of you, go back and get made up!”

The dressing room was soon filled with former Burnish all chattering about the upcoming project as Gueira pleaded with the photographers to take on the sudden request. He succeeded, and it was decided that Lio’s photos would inaugurate the shoot. It wasn’t long until all the former Mad Burnish, and Galo, were gathered to watch him pose for the camera.

Lio stood in front of the camera, his hands clenched along the neckline of his robe. He took a deep breath, and slowly slid the robe off, his gaze averted from the audience. A shaky smile spread across his face as he heard applause, cheers, and a few tacky whistles from the group, and he knew he was blushing. He looked down at himself, at his changed body, and he couldn’t bring himself to feel ashamed this time. His people wanted to see him as he was, to see him healthy and happy and secure in his new life. The support he’d received made that abundantly clear.

When the photographers started giving him pose directions, he knew exactly what to do.

* * *

The whole process took longer than Lio would have liked, not just due to the number of photos being taken, but also due to how particular the photographers were with posing each subject to flatter them. He had the feeling that, for some of them, the photographers may have struggled with that.

One of the photographers offered to take Lio behind the scenes and show him what the photos looked like before all the editing and touch ups. Despite a small twinge of anxiety, he agreed, and he took Galo, Meis, and Gueira with him to look. The four of them hunched around the computer screen, staring at the photos as they came up. Galo nodded as he observed, cupping his chin thoughtfully. “You all look really good! I like the shots with the three of you the most,” he commented.

“Eh, really? Thanks, man!” Gueira responded, scratching the back of his head.

“The trio shots really do have a nice energy to them,” Meis added, nodding in agreement.

“Well, duh! I mean, it’s us, the top three Mad Burnish. There’s no denying our combined charisma and chemistry,” Gueira cut in.

“It makes me think I should’ve joined in, too, but I guess that’d be cheating, huh?” Galo chuckled and scratched the back of his head in a mimic of Gueira’s gesture. “I guess Lio and I can have a photo shoot of our own later.”

A few seconds of silence passed. “Boss, you’ve been quiet,” Meis said. “What are you thinking about?”

“I’m just looking at all of us,” Lio muttered. “Somehow, these photos have a very different feel to them, even if the people in them are familiar. Everyone looks so… comfortable. Confident, even.”

“That makes the point pretty clear, doesn’t it?” Galo said. When Lio looked to him for elaboration, he added, “Your people are finally feeling good about themselves again, and they were ready to share that with everyone else.”

“Hm, maybe.” Lio turned back to the screen and began studying the photos again.

Gueira piped up from from his right. “Hey, your solo photos should be coming up soon. Are you ready for that?”

Lio was unable to suppress the “Ugh” that slipped out of his mouth. “I guess so,” he mumbled after a nervous swallow.

“I mean, if you don’t want to see them, you can close your eyes and I’ll tell you when they’re done,” Galo offered.

“No, that’s not it. I should see them. I just can’t help but expect disappointment on reflex.” Lio sighed heavily and kept his gaze on the screen. “Show me.”

With a series of clicks, Lio’s photos appeared on the screen, one by one. He felt his breath hitch in his chest as they appeared, but he was unable to precisely label the cause as anxiety. Once he was able to slow himself down a bit, he asked the photographer to go back and let him look at the photos again. On the second go around, he studied himself in the photos carefully, trying to evaluate how he really felt about it all. He couldn’t deny that the photographers had done excellent work with him; even in the cheesy pin-up poses they’d chosen for him, he liked the setups of each photo. For a moment, he thought he almost looked happy in the photos, or at least content. He knew that had to be because of everyone’s support and encouragement. He found that he couldn’t dislike the photos because of that, and something akin to happiness stirred inside him.

Galo was the one to break the silence everyone was keeping out of respect for Lio. “So? What do you think?”

“I like them,” Lio said with a quickness that surprised him. “I… look good in these pictures, whether I want to admit it or not.”

“Glad to hear it, Boss!” Gueira gave a cackling laugh and swung one arm around his former commander. “I told you a photo shoot would give you a whole new perspective on yourself. On top of that, with the photo book idea, you’re going to help others see themselves in a new light, too. Isn’t that great?”

“I’m glad you came around on that,” Meis said as he put a hand on Lio’s back. “It was hard for us to see you be so hard on yourself. Things changed for all of us, you included, and it was only a matter of you accepting that.”

Galo cut in with an important set of questions. “But do you like yourself in the photos as you are now? Do you understand why this was good for you and not just for everyone else?”

Lio paused as he mulled the question over. “Yes,” he settled on for a response. “I suppose I’m learning to like what I see. With everyone’s support, I can feel comfortable in my own skin.”

“Yes! That’s what I wanted to hear!” Galo threw his arms around Lio from behind, effectively encircling him with support from all three of the people closest to him. “You have no idea how happy I am to hear that.”

“Mm-hm.” Lio reached to touch the arms of those around him. “I suppose, after all the grief I’ve been giving myself, I’m happy to hear it from my own mouth as well.”

“Feels better, doesn’t it? It’s gotta be less stressful.” Gueira gave Lio a soft pat.

“Yes. I feel less burdened, less… weighed down.” Lio looked around the comfortable circle as though he were trying to give everyone equal attention.

“I’m happy that you’re happy,” Galo cooed, giving Lio a squeeze around the middle.

“Now that you’ve managed to settle yourself, how about we start planning how we’re going to put the photo book together?” Meis suggested from Lio’s left. “I think, if we all put our heads together, we could make something truly great.”

“I’m in favor of that,” Lio said with a nod. “How about you all let go of me so we can discuss our plans with the others?”

As the circle dispersed, Lio let the others go ahead of him, not because he was still afraid of being seen or mocked, but because their presence helped him hold on to the positivity he’d found. Furthermore, he was going to need their guidance to launch the photo book project (yes, even Galo’s). There was something heartening about the idea that he’d been able to contribute to something that would help his people as much as it helped him, and he would be eternally thankful to the others for coming up with this idea and bringing it to him.

He planned to lead the former Burnish into better times and teach them how to enjoy the abundance that they were coming into. Everyone had a right to reap the benefits of peace, and he would stand by that.

Everyone, including himself.


	4. Celebrations in Order

A week after the photo book was released, Gueira and Meis put together a reception to celebrate the book hitting stores (along with a virtual marketplace or two).

In the room reserved for the reception, Gueira was hunched over a laptop, frantically scrolling through a wall of numbers. “Boss, look at these numbers! And these are just from the online orders,” he called out.

Lio peered over Gueira’s shoulders, pretending he could make sense of the figures when he could see them. “Stop scrolling so much. I can’t see anything,” he said.

“Just know that the photo book got a great reception, and that’s just from looking at the numbers and not the comments,” Meis said as he approached the other two former Burnish.

“I suppose I’m pleasantly surprised,” Lio said, straightening up. “I didn’t expect people to receive anything related to the Burnish quite as well as they did.”

“What’d I tell you? The people of Promepolis aren’t that mean-spirited. They want to help us just like we want to help us.” Gueira looked back over his shoulder in time to see Galo dragging a table in. “Hey, looks like Galo finally found the furniture!”

Lio just about bounced over to Galo to greet him. “Thank you for offering to set this place up for us,” he said.

“It’s the least I could do,” Galo said. “This thing’s about you guys, not me. I’m just here for moral support.”

“You’re very good at that,” Lio said with a small smile. “I might need you by my side as people start coming in.”

Galo nodded and grinned back. “Not a problem.”

Gueira’s voice shot out from across the room. “Aw, man, we’ve still gotta set up all the chairs and the projector for the presentation! Let’s shake a leg, guys!”

“Sounds like that’s our cue,” Lio muttered, rolling his eyes. “Off we go.”

The group came together to drag out as many chairs as they could, and when they were all within earshot of each other, Meis spoke up. “We requested a projector, but who’s giving the presentation on the project?”

“Nose goes!” Gueira shouted, promptly putting his pointer finger on his nose and nearly dropping his chairs.

“Oh, please. I’ll do it,” Lio grumbled as he scooted his row of chairs out. “I’d ask the girl who came up with the idea, but it’s probably best that I do it anyway.”

“I’m sure it’ll be great,” Meis said. “If you’d like, I can help you prepare some notes before it’s time.”

“That’d be much appreciated,” Lio replied.

Galo set his chairs against a wall with a heavy clatter. “Got a call from catering! They’ll be here soon.”

“The food is the important part, of course.” Lio chuckled despite himself. “Let’s keep putting up the tables and chairs. Arrivals are imminent.”

The group had cut the timing a bit closer than they previously thought. They were still getting the projector to cooperate and going over speech notes when the first few people began to trickle in. Gueira was quick to zoom up to the incoming guests and give them enthusiastic greetings, and Lio figured that he would be able to hold them till the reception began in earnest. Galo broke away and began chatting up the guests as well, and everyone seemed to take his butting in remarkably well.

Over by the presentation podium, Lio and Meis were wrapping up their preparations. “We’ve let people go about their business for a while,” Meis said. “Do you think we should get everyone in place for the opening ceremonies?”

Lio paused, still having some hesitation about addressing the issues at hand. Still, putting the speech off would solve nothing. “Might as well. No point in putting it off much longer, or people might start wondering why they came.”

“Sounds about right,” Meis said. “I’ll get the slides ready. Give ‘em a good show, Boss.”

“They’ve already seen a good show from me,” Lio muttered with a dry chuckle as Meis went to wrangle the laptop into presentation mode. He sucked in a breath, went to the podium, and rang the bell that someone had thoughtfully provided until people quieted down.

“Welcome, everyone,” Lio said, trying not to get too startled by the volume of his voice through the microphone. “We’re here to celebrate the release and success of the photo book by the Burnish, for the Burnish: Bare Your Burning Soul. I think you may have figured out who suggested the title, and I’m surprised you let him get away with it.” Towards the back of the room, Galo cackled, and Lio held back a laugh of his own.

“You’ve seen the sales figures plastered on posters around the meeting room, and even placed at your tables,” Lio continued. He looked to Meis, who clicked the slideshow over from the welcome slide to a slide with some statistics. “It might be hard to make sense of the numbers, but suffice to say that the photo book has been quite successful in both physical and virtual markets. We have the people of Promepolis to thank for that. Not just the former Burnish, but everyone. In fact…” Lio scanned the crowd and confirmed his suspicions. “I see some unfamiliar faces among us, which I take to mean that some non-Burnish are in attendance. All I can say is thank you for supporting us, even after all that happened.”

Here Lio paused, both to mentally prepare himself for a topic shift and to check his notes. “On that note, I would like to include some personal comments on the situation that inspired this whole project. Before everyone came together, I was deeply concerned about myself. I thought I had let myself go in peacetime, and that that would destroy everyone’s perception of me as a capable leader. With the help of those close to me, I came to realize that my fears were unfounded. The general consensus is that they wanted me to be happy and comfortable in my new life, and it was that feeling that let me move forward.

“Everyone has the right to enjoy a life of peace, even me. The proceeds from the photo book are currently going to various Burnish relief and activism funds, including programs to provide psychological help for those struggling to live a life no longer on the run. This is possible thanks to the overwhelming positive response from the people of Promepolis, Burnish and otherwise. I can’t thank you all enough for all you’ve done for us.

“Thanks to the support received for this project and for myself, I finally feel comfortable in my own skin. I can only hope that those who participated in the photo book feel the same, and that those who bought the book experience realizations of their own.

“I’m glad to see that you are all doing well in the Promepolis without the Promare. My hope is that those who are struggling can soon heal along with us. Until then, we must support our brothers, sisters, and others with all we’ve got.

“I think that’s all I have to say for now. Thank you.”

As Lio concluded his speech, the applause was more thunderous than he expected. Several people (Galo and Gueira included) stood up to clap, and he heard a decent amount of hooting and cheering (once again, Galo and Gueira included). He couldn’t help but smile from the feeling of warmth he was getting from the room as he departed from the podium to join his people and those that chose to associate with them.

Except, after giving that whole speech, he didn’t feel much like talking more. When people approached him, he responded to them, but other than that, he found himself picking at the catering trays and trying to settle down. Every so often, he’d look over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching him take food. Some habits died harder than others.

Of course, someone was watching him. Galo strode up to him, blithely popping an entire pig-in-a-blanket mini hotdog into his mouth. “Trying to get your energy back up after that speech, huh?”

Lio gave a short, sharp chuckle. “You heretic, you don’t just eat those things in one bite,” he grumbled with feigned offense. “I guess so. I’m glad to see my people again, but maybe the activity and emotional overload was a bit more than I anticipated.”

“Oh yeah? Show me how to eat them properly, why don’t you,” Galo quipped back. “Anyway, that makes sense. You’ve been through a lot since this whole thing started. You’ve put yourself through a lot. I think you’re within your rights to take a break when we’re done here.”

“Speaking of being done here,” Lio said, taking another cautious look around the room. “I think I’d like to slip out a bit early. Didn’t you say something about wanting a private photo shoot of our own, at some point?”

Galo chuckled. “I can’t believe you remembered that. You wanna give that a shot now?”

“I’d love to.” Lio looked over his shoulder and took a few steps towards the room’s exit. “Let’s get out of here. I’ll tell Meis that I needed to leave a bit early.”

As Lio slipped out with Galo for what was likely to be a significantly spicier photoshoot than the one he had just commemorated, he couldn’t help but smile and enjoy his warm feelings. He had seen a great project through to the end, one that benefitted not just others but himself. That aspect was unusually important. He needed to learn that he could take a share of his people’s peace and enjoy their victory. Even if he was dropping out of his own event early, he was going to celebrate in his own way.

His way simply involved a smaller camera and a more intimate space. With Galo’s effervescent support and his newfound comfort in his own skin, Lio had confidence that he could be beautiful under any circumstance.


End file.
